secretly busted
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: How the team found out about Andy and Flynn's romantic relationship and just like everything around the LAPD there is drama and crazyness only Brenda Leigh Johnson and her team know how to create. Bad summary, quiet quick and fun.
1. David Gabrielle

David

The chief, who had only 6 months ago divorced her husband because they had a bad argument one night and he relapsed and he turned into the person he promised to never be around his wife and if there was one thing David knew for sure was that if you pushed the chief around she'd push you away or get revenge in the sweetest way and that's what she done to her husband from what she'd told David, she'd packed and left with only a note connected to her divorce paper.

She'd been work focused for so long he felt like she seriously need an intervention, something to make her see that the team were more than just her co-workers. He was about to mention it when things had started to change. She was smiling softly all the time, she was politer than usual (if that's even possible). He had just figured she'd found something to make her happy... he had not expected that thing to be Lt. Andy Flynn.

"No no it's fine detective, I need to spend time with the rest of the team too... I can't be showing favourite can I now?" David had pulled her aside into her office, after she had told him to go with Sanchez

"I get that Chief, but why Sanchez and why of all people did you pick Flynn to go with you to do the notification?. He's as sensitive as a doormat" The chief bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but failed to hide the smile.

"Yes I'm fully aware of his no crap attitude Detective, but if I don't give him the change to practice the skills how is he ever going to learn?" David sighed and nodded

"Okay Chief, but if they file complaints, it's on you" Brenda nodded

"I know that Detective, now please go and do your job, Thank yew, thank yew so much" He watched her walk out of her office and straight up to Lt. Flynn and that's when he noticed it.

Flynn smiled at her kindly, which he never does when she's looking, She pats his arm as she directs them to the elevator, which she doesn't do with any other member of the team and then there was how comfortable she looked being in his personal space and him in hers. David wondered how he could have missed something so obvious to him now.

But like many things he heard or knew about the chief or any other member of the team that may be sensitive, he minded his own business and got back to what was... his job.


	2. Louie Provensa

**Hey ya'll I know the closer is coming to end but I've had the written for a while now and it's been bugging me so I've decided to just post it and see the response I get. I know alot of people do these kind of stories... but this is my first attempt and if you've read any of my other work... I'm not very good with keeping things short and simple so... this was a challenge, one I hope to have risen to and that one you will hopefully enjoy, any mistakes... please point out to me :) **

**thank you for reading and enjoy **

Louie 

Today had been a terrible day, their case was getting no breakthroughs, the chief had remained moody and stressed all day and like most horrible days she locked herself in her office with her chocolate. If Provensa knew her the way he did, she'd started talking aloud to herself moaning about the day any moment now, which the team could always hear her, though they never let on they did.

But that never happened, instead he saw Flynn get up from his desk and knocked on her office door, Provensa looked on the scene with interest. The whole team knew to leave her alone when she was in these kinds of moods because you risked being yelled at or worse. But when the chief looked up to see who was at her office door she smiles, she actually smiled at him, the kind of smile she gave when she realised something about a case, when she knew things were making sense and that they would get better and she was aiming that smile at Flynn.

No one else on the team seemed to be taking interest in them and he wondered how oblivious cops truly can be. Provensa couldn't hear what was being said in the office, you could blame his hearing which had slowly degraded over the years or you could blame the glass wall and Provensa was going to blame the wall until the day he died and everyone knew it too.

Flynn laughed at something Brenda said and her eyes seemed to get back some of their joy which seemed to be missing when she was struggling with a case. Flynn looked generally happy and Provensa realised that he could confront Flynn about what he thought and he would either deny it (Which would be best for everyone) or he could confide in him just how happy she made him and just how far he'd be willing to go to make her happy and Provensa had seen him through 2 of his previous wives and they never brought such a smile to his face.

Provensa decided to just be silently happy for his friends and stop anyone who tried to stop their happiness and be what he always has been to the team, the second in command. He just wish he could smile like he meant it because if there was one thing he felt the two people in that office deserved.. it was a stable happy love filled relationship...which from where he was standing (or sitting), it seemed to be.

**Soo? Whatcha think so far? **


	3. Mike Talo

Mike

The whole team laughed loudly and boldly like they always did on these rare Friday nights that didn't involve working. They made this a regular thing because they had all silently decided that a time together to be friends and not co-workers would not only help with the strain that the investigation into the team but would give the chief a change to feel like she still had a reason to smile after her divorce, which had hit her as hard as Mike knew he would take if his wife decided he wasn't worth her time anymore... which even after years of marriage he still didn't believe he was.

"Oh my...would anyone like another drink? My treat?" The whole team nodded and The Chief stood up to walk over to the bar of the restaurant in which was still busy after hours of being here already. Just as she was about to past Flynn, he stood up before anyone knew what was happening and grabbed the chief elbow and her waist to hold her steady. Her heel had just snapped and she had started wobbling before anyone could register it.

"Oh Lt. Thank yew, these stupid heels are not worth the money I spent" Flynn smiled at her

"Would you like me to go and get your trainers from your car Chief?" Brenda's eyes met his and that was when Mike saw it, the rest of the team were talking idly amongst themselves now knowing the chief was okay but Mike saw a love that he was so surprising to see mid-sip of his drink he almost chocked.

"Oh no Lt. I couldn't ask you to do that, I'll order the drink and then if you bring them back to the table and I'll go okay? But thank yew so much for the offer" That's when Mike noticed he still hadn't moved his hand from her arm or her waist and she didn't seemed to even noticed his hands there as she bent down to remove her shoes. Even when she was placed on the floor steadily with nothing but socks on her feet and looking 3 inches shorter he still didn't make any move to let her go and she made no move to make him. They walked away like that and Mike had to take a couple looks as when he thought no one was watching he bent down to kiss the chief's cheek, which got him a smile and a pat on the chest from the Chief.

Mike cleared his throat after a long time of mouth opened shock and started paying attention to the convosation on the table, which had turned to what kind of Christmas presents they should get the chief. That's when he realised he didn't care why or how they were together only that if they could keep it a secret then he would do the same for them... they both had a right to be happy and if he was honest it made more sense for them both to be involved with someone who knew first hand that the job came first and their relationship second, Flynn had lost wives putting his job first and Mike was sure that the same thing had some play in why the Chief got divorced.


	4. Julio Sanchez

Sanchez

Julio watched from the electronics room as the suspect grabbed the chief's throat and pulled her close strangling her tightly, Gabrielle was in the interview room with her and was doing his best to pull the murderer off of the chief and before Julio had the time to rush out of the room to help the chief like he usually did in these situation, Flynn swore out loud reflecting perfected what all the team where thinking who has been watching and listening to the man's confession to killing his wife because she made fun of his sexual preferences.

Flynn ran out in record time for anyone to even register what had happened until he was already gone. Julio followed quickly after him the team watching the scenes in the room with interest as Flynn entered the room. By the time Julio made it to the interview room to help the chief Gabrielle had the husband pinned to the table and was handcuffing him, a shining black eye was rewarded to him for this task.

What surprised Julio is that Flynn was playing little mind to anyone in the room apart from the chief who was crying into his chest, even from where he stood Julio could see the dark marks on the chief's throat and she still looked slightly blue from the choking. She clung to Flynn so tightly Julio thought he was struggling for air but just like everything else he ignored it.

"Chief I'm sorry... I should have been here... I should have-" He sounded so broken Julio was shocked but remained quiet and nodded at Gabrielle silently asking if he needed help to which he shook his head in refusal. David pulled the now confessed murderer out of the room.

"Oh Andy there was nothing you or even Julio could have done.. probably would have still hurt me, he's a boxer with a temper I should have done more to protect myself" Flynn sighed as if this was usual excuse for her. Julio knew better than most the Chief would do almost anything to get a confession and that included risking her own life, but what she hadn't expected was for her to down right apologize for worrying the team, especially Flynn

"Damn it Chief" Julio moved over to the camera and slipped his hand across his throat which meant cut the feed to which he knew Buzz would do straight away. He wanted to give them so privacy and they had no legal requirements to keep recording the suspect has left the room and if the speed in which Flynn ran in here told Julio anything is that he didn't care about the danger Flynn would run into protecting her. It was his first and only priority and as long as that was Flynn's main intention Julio could deal with keeping their romantic relationship a secret. He walked out the room quickly and quietly.

He had no idea how long they'd been so close and he almost punched himself for not noticing it, but what surprised him most of all was the fact that David had acted like it was nothing, like it was nothing new and he should have figured that he would be the first to know as he was the one who spends most of his time with the chief but still he should have said something. Julio shook his head to himself as he walked back to his desk, the team talking about going out for a celebrity dinner.

David was right keeping this to himself and Julio knew if he was the first to notice it he too would have keep it to himself.


	5. William Pope

**This was probably the toughest of chapters to write and that included Willy-rae, who I can't read with bursting into tears. God it's like she was my mother :'( **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this and that Will's 'Brenda's mine' attitude was shown enough... because to me that's the way he always spoke to her, like she still held some special place for him and that she felt the same about him, even after getting married! **

Will

He couldn't deny he'd always had a special place in his heart from Brenda Leigh Johnson, a women he'd hoped to reconnect on a friendship level when she first arrived at the LAPD on his request but then his wife divorced him and Brenda got married and her husband didn't like him very much... not that with his and Brenda's history he could actually blame Fritz for not liking him. But now she'd gotten over her now EX husband and his wife had long since divorced him he was hoping he could rekindle some of what they lost all those years ago.

In fact he was so ready to just kiss her he walked down to the Mega Crime's unit. Brenda's very loyal team were exchange glances with each other in question to his presence and Will has always jealous how they seemed to be more in sync with Brenda than she was with herself sometimes. How they knew what she wanted and needed when she might not have known or cared enough herself. With one simple nod with the right expression she could let them know of a danger without so much as a difference in stance or expression. It was what made mega crimes truly great, they were loyal and relentless in protecting each other and especially the chief, who now being the only women on the team had earn her a kind of 'she's the boss' respect but also a 'keep an eye on her more than anyone else' kind of caring ability within these men and as long as the team got the job done, which they always seemed to do Will could turn away from some of the more private stuff.

He knocked on Brenda's door and she shouted a distracted come in, it was obvious to him she was fed up with the paperwork after just finishing a case.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Will shut the door behind him, glancing his eyes on the team who were doing a very bad job of looking interested in their paperwork, especially Flynn who looked sick to his stomach... how odd.

"Brenda Hi, good job on the closing your case... I hear you found the child with the other two alive and the couple is in custody?" Brenda nodded

"Yes, turned out she had 3 miscarriages so she kidnapped these children to replace the 3 she had lost" Will sighed and shook his head

"The things a women will do for children...and the ones who do have them take them for granted. World works in very mysterious ways" Brenda took of her glasses throwing them on the table.

"Yes, it does. You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Will sighed

"I was wondering if-" Brenda stood up and almost scream at him. This was his trade mark beginning to 'asking someone out' line and Brenda did not need nor want him to continue.

"Seriously Will? Again? No I will not go out to dinner with you. No I will not sleep with you and NO I will not be your secret little love affair again... gosh first Fritz, now you. Do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'whatever I say I mean the opposite' or something?" Will took a step back, he had not been expecting that reaction.

"Brenda sorry I just wanted to ask, you never know unless you do. Your answer is no, I respect that... again good job on the ca-" Brenda thanked god it was Friday for more than the reason than she could let situation between her and Will calm down over the weekend but it almost meant tonight was team night and she had the whole weekend with Flynn.

"Chief are you okay?" Flynn was at the door and didn't so much as knock and Will was pissed as it was.

"Lt. This is a private convosation" Brenda's body language change immediately. She had a small smile that shone more in her eyes than anywhere. Her body seemed to relax and arch towards him as if wanting nothing more than his touch. It became very clear to Will just why she didn't want to date him again and he was angry, very angry that he'd missed his chance again, but there was only one other person who she ever looked at like that and that was him many years ago when her heart ruled her and not her head. But Will too noticed how she didn't demand attention from Flynn like she had with him and that was when Will knew she had found her one, well at least as close at the real world would allow you to get.

The one man who would love her before she asked, would protect her even when she didn't want it, would give her attention because he wanted to not because he was required to.

"No no.. Will it's okay. He heard me shouting... that's all. Lt. I'm fine thank yew... now if you would close the door on your way out" The 'I'll talk to you late love' message in those words was clear to even Will and from the smiles and very determined concentrated looks on Brenda's team he was not the only one who had noticed.

"Yes Chief, sorry Chief" Brenda smiled brighten for a moment.

"It's my fault Lt. No worries, thank yew, thank yew so much" Flynn's eyes shone with admiration for her usual saying. Will nodded at Brenda, said his finally good bye and left shortly after Flynn did. The team got a surprise when Will patted Flynn on shoulder

"Lt. Next time please knock, but keep looking out for her like that. It's what she needs" Flynn stood and nodded

"Yes sir" Will smiled softly, if he couldn't have her he was just glad she'd found someone would look after her so completely as Flynn obviously was. Now if he could walk back to his office without laughing at the teams expression...


End file.
